


The Scientist

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Tony is an idiot and doesn't know how to be a good person, but he does try, more things I am transferring over, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...Bruce Banner; out of everyone in the entire world, I chose you...please..." Tony faded out again, knowing that all his words were lost now. His entire fate came down to the decision of the man in front of him. He hated feeling this weak, this dependent on another person, but when that person owned your heart, how could you fight it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scientist

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "The Scientist" by Coldplay. I really suggest reading this and listening to the song at the same time; really brings out the feels.

Tony sprawled on the bed, exhausted but unable to sleep. The only light in the room came from the dimly glowing reactor in his chest, and the red digital numbers on his clock. The real light in his life was gone, long gone. He wished he could take everything back, the fight, the accusations, the slamming of doors and venomous words. But he was powerless to try.

Sighing, the billionaire rolled over onto his side, back facing the now empty space on the left side of the bed. Curled against himself, Tony shivered in the cold loneliness. The fight was over nothing really; just himself pushing too hard, again. Maybe that was his vice in life. He did everything over the top, including helping people, even when they didn't want it.

 _Bruce...I just want to take everything back._ Out of every one that he had ever hooked up with, had ever shown interest in, Bruce stood out above the rest. That's why he came back, time and time again. That's why he entered in this relationship. Bruce could match wits with him anytime, any place. His trademark "Banner-Banter" filled the long hours they worked in the lab together. Asking questions, explanations; they moved together in a way that was perfectly balanced, from two men who were possibly the most unbalanced on the team. Maybe Natasha topped them, but that was different altogether.

 _That's it. I'm done moping around here...I'm going to find him._ Standing out of the bed, Tony grabbed his coat and changed into his jeans. He jammed his feet into his boots and slammed the elevator button down. Any more time, and Bruce may be gone for good. Finally, he arrived in his garage.

Looking around at all the billion dollar cars, the dozens of shiny vehicles, Tony felt an uncharacteristic sense of disgust. All his riches, all his influence and he couldn't keep the one thing that was important to him. His father's voice rang through his head, berating him, telling him that he wasn't good enough. He couldn't hold onto Bruce, he couldn't hold onto what was most important to him; he was worthless.

"JARVIS, can you locate Bruce?" Tony's shaky voice called out.

"Of course, Sir. The GPS in Mr. Banner's cell phone seems to be coming from the Sheraton Hotel, not two blocks from here. Third floor, room 334," the British AI replied.

"Thanks," Tony answered, before booking it to the door.

"Sir, I should warn you that-"

"I DON'T HAVE TIME, JARVIS!" Tony screamed, before stopping and running his fingers through his hair. "I...I just gotta find him, okay?" With that, Tony ran out into the world.

* * *

A wall of rain hit against his face as soon as he stepped outside. Oh. So that's what JARVIS was talking about...oh well. Pulling up the collar of his jacket, the billionaire ran through the storm to the hotel.

He was soaked by the time he entered the spinning doors of the Sheraton. Ignoring the shocked desk boy, Tony ran up the stairs, forgoing the slow moving elevator for a faster mode of transportation. He was completely out of breath by the time he reached 334. Tony honestly didn't give a damn that it was 4 in the morning on a Monday; he needed to talk to Bruce. Pounding against the door, Tony waited with a bated breath as he heard movement inside.

A sleep-disheveled Bruce opened the door, eyes widening as he took in the sight before him. Dripping wet, out of breath, Tony Stark stared back. It was funny, really; all the regret that words caused, all the pain that they had wrought upon themselves, and now given the chance to make it all better the genius was tongue-tied.

"Bruce...I just...I needed to say..." Bruce looked on, silently letting his anger and hurt fill the air around them. Tony faded away, not knowing what to do. He knew that he needed Bruce in his life, and he knew that he needed to get Bruce back to Stark tower before he left, but at what cost?

 _But what's an ego worth when it comes to love?_ Tony decided to try again, and forgo the pride shit this time.

"Bruce, what I said back there...it wasn't true. I didn't mean to make you feel that way, like just another charity case. And I know that you think that I'm doing this just to cover my tracks, but that's not it. I just...I _need_ you in my life. As a friend, colleague, lover; however you'll have me. But I _need you._ And I just wouldn't be able to take it if you left me. I know that I do a lot of shit without asking first, and I know that it needs to stop...but you are possibly the most important thing to me. Ever. Above money, above my inventions, above discoveries. Bruce Banner; out of everyone in the entire world, I chose you...please..." Tony faded out again, knowing that all his words were lost now. His entire fate came down to the decision of the man in front of him. He hated feeling this weak, this dependent on another person, but when that person owned your heart, how could you fight it?

Bruce looked down at the small lake that Tony was making on the floor from the rain clinging to his body. The jeans wrapped around his legs, suffocating them in soaked denim. Hands shoved self-consciously in pockets, broken brown eyes downcast; how could he say no?

A warm hand cradled Tony's jaw, lifting his head, though his eyes stayed downcast. Only the sudden pressure of another's lips on his spurred Tony into action, gasping into the motion as he melted into the kiss. Tony pulled away slightly, a question forming on his lips. Before it was spoken, Bruce answered with a breathless, "I forgive you, Tony. Yes, I'll come back." The physicist went to continue the kiss again before he was halted by Tony's fingers.

"No, Bruce; you'll come _home_." At the whispered truth, Bruce slowly nodded his head, a shaky smile gracing his face. This time, Tony was the one who tipped Bruce's head upwards, sealing the deal with a kiss. Bruce ran his fingers through Tony's wet locks, pulling him closer, changing the tempo of the kiss. Fiery wordless apologies exchanged between the two men, every liplock broken in favor of a taste of the other. Bruce pulled Tony inside, closing the door behind him.

_And to think, I almost let this all go..._

The two men stumbled through the small room, embraced in one another's grasp. They didn't know what morning would bring, nor what the outcome of their inevitable actions would bring, but one thing was certain; they would stick together.


End file.
